


The 100 one shots and short stories for all your needs

by Mouseking13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Rebellion, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, Vanilla, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseking13/pseuds/Mouseking13
Summary: for when I am too damn lazy to update my actual fics but feel like writingI am open to ideas and prompts.full of fluff, smut and angst.ENjoy





	1. Quiet Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!  
> Prompt from- N/A
> 
> "Person A has recently been through a near death experience while pregnant, Person B isn't aware of the pregnancy and person A has to tell person B."
> 
> submitted by- N/A
> 
> Pairing- Memori  
> Type- Angst/fluff with happy ending

Quiet. The house was quiet and dark. The soft, sweet chirping of the crickets and the gentle, light crashing of the waves. The quiet croaks of the frogs by the waterfront and the moon shone brightly. Murphy sat outside, on the front step, studying the ground. The dirty wooden stairs. It had been a miracle they found this place. This slightly run down beach house, down closer to the water, away from everyone else. They had no real reason to leave, except, Emori was shaken, traumatized from being in Becca’s lab and just needed to be away from them, at least, for a few days. 

Emori wouldn’t of minded giving her life to save John, but, she was more afraid for the pile of cells growing inside of her, that in time would be a child. Her child. Murphys child. Her dark eyes looked toward the front door. Beside the dark, brown wooden door were two, dusty oval shaped windows, lined with golden trim. Her eyes studied the windows and how you couldn’t see any part of him. He deserves to know, to know everything. 

Emori sat back, her eyes gentle as she thought about how to tell Murphy. Emori thought about how he would react. If he would get mad and lash out. If he would smile and kiss her and tell her how excited he was. If he would get up and leave her there. Regardless of his reaction, she had to tell him. To reassure him it was his child.

Emori forced herself to her feet and approached the dark door, her good hand turned the knob and pulled the door open. Murphy turned his upper body, a small cracking sound coming from his back as he looked up to see her. “Hey Em. Nightmares again?” He asked, looking over her body, his eyes stopping on her bad hand. He wanted to hold it in his hand, to remind her that he loved that badass feature of her. Emoris chapped lips curled into a small smile, her tattoo creasing slightly. “No, just, wanted to talk to you.” She told him, motioning toward the seat on his right “Can I sit down?” She asked quietly, her eyes gentle as her stomach began to fill with butterflies. She could still back out of telling him. 

“Of course.” Murphy proceeded to scoot over to the left of the top step, forcing Emori to sit on his right, her bad hand closest to him. Emori looked down at her open seat, her eyes studied it for a moment before she returned to reality.

Emori gently sat down on the old wooden steps, her eyes focused on the step below them and the one after and the one after. She wondered what creatures were below the stairs and what these little animals would do if she told them. 

It wasn’t until Murphy’s tough calloused hand grabbed ahold of her bad hand. It was a bit awkward for them to hold hands but he loved it. He loved how it felt in his hand. “So what did you want to talk about Em?” He asked, stroking the scarred skin along the back of her hand. His voice caught her attention as she jumped just a little before turning her head to look at him. Her head may of faced him, but, her eyes stayed focused on his shoulders, his forearms, anything but his face or eyes. “Just, about, something.” She told him, her words nervous.

“Em, you can tell me anything. Anything at all.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Anything.” He repeated. Emori realized that there was absolutely no backing out of it now. Emori’s eyes scanned his face, studying the gentle, understanding look on his face. She noticed this and felt a bit of relief.

“Well, you know how I uh- how I was upset to be tested, how they uh-” Murphy listened to her, studying her face. 

“Yeah, can’t blame you either. If I knew, that well, I might suffer that way, I would of been fucking terrified.” He told her in all honesty, a small smile curling onto her lips “oh? So John does have a soul huh?” She asked, squeezing his hand gently. “You hush.” He grinned before falling normal again. 

“There was a reason. I didn’t fear my own death. I feared the death of-” She inhaled deeply, this was it. She had no chance of backing out. “The death of our child.” She finished, not having the stomach to look at Murphy.

He stared at her for a moment, letting the words sink in. “Wait, does that mean?” He asked, just hoping it was true. Emori looked to him, her eyes full of worry. She gulped hard and nodded her head gently “I’m Fulop.” She told him, her eyes worried. Murphy frowned and looked at her “Fulop? What does that mean?” He asked, Emori raised a brow “There is a child inside me.” She explained, looking at him nervously. Murphy stared for a moment “Oh! You’re pregnant! Fulop must be the grounder word for Pregnant! I get it. I get it now.” He grinned, looking at her lovingly. He squeezed her hand gently. 

Emori raised an eyebrow, looking to Murphy. “Is that what you sky people call it? Huh.” She laughed quietly as Murphy released her hand, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Yep. I’ll try and make your pregnancy as smooth and easy as possible alright baby girl?” He grinned, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. 

Her smile grew at the thought of her baby with John. Emori nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes growing heavy as she finally could feel peace. John stretched his other hand across his lap and lightly placed a hand on her stomach, where his child was growing. He was excited, nervous but excited. “I’m gonna make a good life for you both.” He whispered, feeling Emori growing weak, strong enough to hold herself up but her body limp. 

“Good. she’s finally asleep.” He whispered and scooped her up, carrying her back inside. 

John was going to be a father.


	2. blindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLease enjoy!!
> 
> Prompt from _Those-otp-prompts on tumblr!!  
> "Imagine person A of your opt going blind, and person B helping them see everything they wanted to before their vision is lost forever. Furthermore, Imagine the last thing person A sees is B's smiling face."
> 
> Submittied by - dontmoveamuscle
> 
> pairing- Becho  
> type- Angst/Fluff with bittersweet ending

The sun was bright, shining down onto the earth, Radiation may be taking over the world soon, but, Bellamy figured to enjoy it while it lasted. His back was pressed against the oak, his eyes focused on the braids her hair had. How beautiful they looked in her dark hair with the highlighted blonde streaks. From the sun and all the times she spent in the woods with him. He felt her lean back against his chest.her hands rested on her stomach. The two were out in the woods to be away. To be alone. Bellamy knew his time with Echo was limited and the time she had vision was almost gone. 

After a severe fight and a intense head injury, Echo started to complain about losing her vision. Abby came to the conclusion that in five months time Echo would be permanently blind. Bellamy and Echo both took the news hard but soon, Echo came to accept the fact she would be blind. 

“Bellamy, the world is even more blurry. Will you tell me what the woods look like? I wanna feel like I can see again.” She spoke up, her hands rested gently on top of his. 

Bellamy looked toward the the tops of the trees, readjusting his position. “Well, there are trees everywhere. The dark oak of the body of the trees is everywhere. Green, covers the sky in just the right way. Birds nests are in some trees.” Bellamy stopped to see a small smile spreading across her pale face. “The ground, is dirty, but, also covered in gentle green blades of grass. Some small yellow flowers growing around in different areas. A few dandelions here and there.” He told her, his eyes focused on the ground. 

“And then, there is something so beautiful in this world, the most beautiful thing in the woods.” He began, looking down at Echo who laid in his lap, staring up at him, her eyes shut as the entire world was blurry. So she shut her eyes to imagine the world in a crystal clear veiw. 

Her lips twitched as he began to speak once more “Tell me, what is the most beautiful thing in the woods….please do tell me.” She begged, gently opening her eyes to study him. Her vision kind of clear as she looked to him. Bellamy inhaled deeply and began.

“Well, let’s start at the top. Her hair is long and dark, with little blonde streaks. The streaks remind me of the rays of the sun because, she, well lights up my life.” He looked at her hair, the small strands that hung over her shoulders. 

“And then, her eyes, Her eyes are little circles of hope and light. They may be losing their abilites but, they’re still beautiful. When I look into them, I see happiness, joy, sunshine.” He grinned, looking over her lightly shut eyelids. 

He continued down, focusing on her nose. Part of her body that he always loved. “She has the cutest nose.It’s so small and boopable.” He grinned, lightly booping his lovers nose.

Echo raised an eyebrow, “What does boopable mean? That isn’t even a word.” She grinned, staring at him as things remind slightly clear for her. “It means that your nose is easy to boop.” He replied, focusing now on her lips.

“And she’s got these plump, pink lips. I Could kiss them all day if she let me.” He told her in a low, sweet voice, gently running his finger across her lips.   
Echo let out a quiet breath as she let Bellamy’s rough finger run over her soft lips. He studied them, wanting to just lean down and kiss them. 

“And her cheeks, her chubby, cute little cheeks that I love to kiss. They make me happy.” He grinned, his hands trailing to her cheeks, giving them a little squish.

Echo laughed quietly, feeling him squeeze her cheeks “They’re just Cheeks.” She replied, adjusting her head.

Bellamy smiled, not even wanting to continue. “And her name, is Echo. She is the most beautiful thing in the world.” He grinned gently and looked to her. 

Echo’s eyes attempted to focus “Bellamy, It’s happening.” She told, trying as hard as she could. Bellamy forced himself to smile “It’s okay. It’s okay Echo.” He cooed, watching her eyes begin to gaze over. She wasn’t dying, no, far from it. But she was going blind. “Bellamy, Thank you for being the last thing I saw.” She told him, blinking slowly. Bellamy bit his lip “Thank you for allowing me to be the last thing you saw.”


	3. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tamora, Cressida and Nerissa are yes based on the sand snakes from Game of thrones simply because facially that's what they look like.  
> Ezio is a WIP. 
> 
> -  
> Prompt from - N/A
> 
> "the parings children go out on a special mission in hopes of bringing home more food for their family but the likelihood of that happening is slim."
> 
> Pairing- Memori  
> Type- Angst/feels with bad ending

Never in his life did John Murphy expect to be saying a temporary good bye to all three of his daughters. The three Murphy children had been recruited due to their strengths in combat and their high pain tolerance made them stronger soldiers.

They were recruited by Ingranonakru as the three didn't really have a clan, to travel to Polis for a unnamed reason. It was a risk yes, but a Risk Tamora, Cressida and Nerissa were willing to take.

The leather satchels were filled with supplies and hearts were heavy in the small cave.

It was so active, yet so quiet. Tamora tied the leather cord around the bottom of her dark braid.

Her eyes turned from the blazing red fire to her lover. The one person she loved more than her father, Ilian. It was obvious he was dreading Tamora leaving, maybe just as or more than John was.

But, that actually wasn't possible, all three of his daughters, his flesh and blood were leaving for the first time by themselves.

Tamora was the eldest, seventeen years old Then Cressida was born and now was fourteen years old and Nerissa, his youngest was only twelve.

"Cress, hey, you got your spear?" Murphy asked, his tone low and clearly distraught by the thoughts that wandered through his head. 

Cressida looked up , nodding her head and motioning toward the caves opening out into the cold, dark night.

Dammit.He wasn't able to help his middle daughter, he knew if he even tried to ask Tamora if she needed help she'd simply laugh in his face.

"Nerissa? You need help?" He asked, worriedly, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Nerissa turned, shaking her head with a small smile "No thank you daddy, I appreciate the offer though!"She beamed happily, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Well, more his chin due to her height.

"You need to shave daddy." Nerissa chirped, a small, child like smile decorated her face.

A child.

Nerissa was a child , and he was already sending her off to war...what kind of father was he?

"I'll try and get on that while you are away." He nodded,just trying to stay positive. 

"Cress, Neri we need to go." Tamora spoke, her words firm and clearly she had no fear. The dark haired female headed towards the caves opening, picking up the eight foot bullwhip in the process.

Cressida sighed quietly, following her older sister, Nerissa following behind quietly.

There they were, lined up. Mother, Father, Brother and on the end, for Tamora, Ilian. The hugs began, Tamora wrapped her arms around her father,hugging him tightly, Cressida her mother and Nerissa wrapped her arms loosely around her brother, Ezio.

The switching of who was hugging who went on for a long time, until it happened.

Cressida was secure in John's arms.

Nerissa was wrapped up in Emori's.

And Tamora, snuggled to Ilian, preparing for their last moments at home.

"I love you." Tamora choked out over Ilians shoulder, clinging to him tightly.

"I love you too." He replied, just trying to savior the moment, this very moment.

He knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw her, but, she was going away for weeks and he knew he would miss Tamora.

Cressida hugged him tight "take good care of mom for me okay? Don't drive her too wild..." Cressida teased, squeezing John's stomach gently.

He forced a smile, hugging her back "I won't kiddo, I won't." He sighed, rubbing her back gently before she pulled away and left him for awhile.

"Mama, I'm gonna miss you so much..." Nerissa whined, hugging her mother tightly, resting her head gently against her shoulder. Emori sighed "I know baby, I'm gonna miss you too." She replied, gently petting her short hair "But you are strong and you can do it." Emori cooed, trying to ease her daughters nerves.

Tamora sighed, watching the family hug for the last time "Neri, Cress...Let's go, before this gets any harder." She choked out, wrapping the bull whip around her neck gently.

The spear was lifted and daggers were sheathed as the three girls left the cave, mounting the horses and in the pouring rain, left for the meeting place.

John watched till the three black animals were gone before turning and going back inside, he slammed his fist against the stone wall, letting out a cry of frustration. He was sad,angry , confused, worried, every aching emotion of negativity ran through his body.

"Ezio, how could I let them go? They're still children." He forced out through gritted teeth.

His only son turned to him "Because you believe in them and know they can do it." He replied, his hands resting behind his back "Now, come along, momma made panther." He lightly began to led his father over to the small fire, even he knew dinner wouldn't be the same without Tamora's sassy remarks, Cressida inhaling her food and demanding more and Nerissa telling her stories. Dinner would be quiet and lonely. It would be just the three of them as Ilian had return to his farm, not wanting to stay with the family for the time being.

Just then, the horses returned, it was a sign to let the families know, Tamora, Cressida and Nerissa had made it safely and were on their way to Polis.

Tamora scoffed slightly, sitting back against the wood of the ship "Fuck this...I wish I had been told I'd be required to stay up all night." She scoffed, sipping the water from its metal canteen. "You've got a point..." Nerissa replied, yawning tiredly.

"oh knock it off you two, you act as if everyone else is sleeping soundly, but just like you, everyone else is awake and preparing for the arrival at Polis." Cressida snapped, resting her head against the banister of the wooden staircase leading up onto the deck.

Slowly, the three were growing homesick and tired, so as any normal person would do, the three began to drift off to sleep.

Up until some smell caught Nerissas nose, the smell of smoke and burning wood filled the air. The youngest sisters dark eyes fluttered open, trying to remember where she was, then it all clicked and the burning smell wasn't helping anything.

"Cress! T!" She whisper yelled, shaking her sisters slightly "Wake up!" She insisted, motioning upward. The yelling from on deck alerted Tamora and she jolted up, grabbing her bull whip and beginning to stomp up the stairs to get some answers.

Cressida stood, grabbing the spear which had been resting against the wall "Stay here Nerissa, if any of us deserve to live tonight, It'd be you." following her eldest sister, Cressida made her way up the creeking wooden stairs.

Nerissa let out a quiet whine. She'd never fought or defended on her own before, but today, on this very night, she knew she'd have to do it.

Tamora was greeted with war "Those damn Podakru!" She snapped, unwrapping the whip and getting herself tangled into the battle.

Cressida, being a strategical warrior, stood for a moment, trying to think of a plan, until an elbow was shoved violently into her side, causing the girl to tumble to the ground, shaken from her plan, she looked up noticing someone who she had run into trouble with only weeks prior "look man, if this is about the damn cotton, it was given to my sister, who's having her first child in a few months, it was made into--" Cressida didn't have a chance to reason anymore as her spear was lifted from the ground where she dropped it, snapped into half and shoved into the thirteen year olds stomach.

The blood slowly began to drizzle out of her mouth, her eyes going wide.Slowly she was slipping away and it felt horrid. Her legs were numb, hell everything was numb and in only seconds all life was gone from her body as it grew limp on the spear that was then tossed aside like nothing. 

Tamora had woven herself into a bit of a mess, she was only one person and there were at least thirty different podakru warriors attacking the nomadic grounder at once and Tamora was feeling the pressure.

Normally, Tamora and her sisters fought together, never apart and this became even harder when she turned and caught a glimpse of the lifeless body laying in the middle of the ship. Tamora wasn't totally sure if that was her sister and began to brutally take down as many of the soldiers as she could. Her whip swinging through the air as she fought, trying to make a path to her sister. Upon seeing her confirmed fear, the warrior went into shock, the whip fell from her hands as she knelt down, turning over the body of her sister. her baby sister.

The baby sister she had met when her parents first came home from space, how much she loved to hold and snuggle her. How she was able to teach her sister to hunt and garden and how she had been her best friend, the one she could tell anything to. Gone. In only minutes and Tamora hadn't been quick enough to save her nor herself, in only a second her own whip was wrapped tightly around her throat, a loud gasp escaped her pale lips.

Fear. Only Fear, Tamora struggled against the whip as she tried to break free, but it was no use,the world around her slowly began to turn black and her face turned a shade of red before blue.

Then, It was over. Tamora quit struggling as her body tuppled over onto her sisters.

Nerissa stood mid stair case, daggers in hand as she waited for her sisters to come back.

That when it happened, an arrow sent her stumbling back down the stairs. Her daggers nosily falling to the floor as she tried to pull the arrow out, her heart was pounding and the blood was dripping down her dress as her legs went numb. "Tamora! Cressida!" She yelped pout, in hopes her sisters would hear her.

But they didn't, Nerissa was fighting as hard as she could and really trying to wait till her sisters could help her.

But her sisters weren't going to come save her.

Nerissa was going to die, alone and in more pain than ever.

"Tamora...Cressida..?" She whimpered, her head turning and her body slowly giving out, the arrow in her neck making this long and painful.

All three Murphy girls were dead and the leather beaded bracelets were pulled from each wrist as the bodies were shoved into the ocean. The bodies would of been kept and returned to families, but they'd be out for a few months and after awhile, they'd start to decay and it just wasn't healthy. 

 

Weeks had passed and things hadn't been the same at home. There were no playful arguments between Tamora and Cressida, the sound of two pairs of boots leaving early in the morning to go hunting was gone, only one would leave.  
The gardening was done mostly alone and the cave was silent at times.  
With the girls, it was always noisy and full of life, now, just being Emori, John and Ezio.

Ezio frowned, his eyes fixed on the fire "Dad, you said seven weeks, it's been nine, why aren't they back yet?" He asked, looking up to his father, who honestly didn't meet his gaze.  
"I don't know Ezio." He replied, his grip on his knife tightening.  
That knife, the very first knife Tamora used when she was training. It was dull and rather worn, considering it had once upon a time been Emori's knife.

The cave fell silent again, Emori didn't speak much nowadays and it was really depressing. Murphy held the knife, twisting it in his hand, remembering the training he put into each of his daughters. His eyes turned to his own flesh, he saw the faded scars from the training. The time Tamora got his wrist with her whip and left him a nasty scar, Cressida and her spears handle had hit him on the arm rather rough and it hadn't left a scar but he wouldn't forget it or the spot it happened and how could John forget? The day Nerissa nicked the surface of his skin with her daggers, how upset she was that she had hurt her father.  
A small smile crept up on his lips, just remembering the days they were home.

The material that hung above the caves opening was shoved aside as Ilian came storming in, items in hand that he didn't really want to have.

John stood up, looking at him and what he was holding.  
A broken spear, a bloodied whip and two daggers.  
The weapons of his three daughters.

"Where did you get these?!" He hissed, feeling his heart begin to pound.

Ezio stood, jogging over, luckily Emori wasn't here, she was down by the river doing laundry.

Ilian sighed "The captain of the ship shoved them to me, assuming I was part of his crew or something, he told me to sell them but another look and--" he sighed, setting the whip and broken spear down.  
He showed John the handles of the daggers, a large " NM" had been carved into them.  
Nerissa Murphy.  
He then set them aside and picked up the spear, by the sharp pointed blade, a carved "CM" sat.  
Cressida Murphy.  
Finally, he picked up the dreaded whip and showed the two men the "TM" that was carved into the handle of the eight foot bull whip.  
Tamora Murphy.

John didn't want to believe what he was seeing. No. this wasn't true. His daughters weren't dead, this was some kind of prank and he honestly didn't think it was funny.

"Thank you Ilian." Ezio mustered out, looking at the already leaving farmer boy, He turned to his father "dad...do you think?" He asked shakily,looking to the pile of weapons

John cringed before sighing "my three daughters are dead and it's all my fault." He replied, sitting down beside the pile.  
"They're gone and never coming back because of me..."


End file.
